Technical Field
The present invention is related to a vehicle seat.
Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0084662 describes an invention relating to a vehicle seat. In the vehicle seat, a single thin plate member (steel member) is processed to form a seatback frame, enabling a uniform rigidity to be imparted to the seatback frame, while suppressing an increase in weight of the seatback frame.
However, in the case of the related art described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0084662, the seatback frame is configured of a single steel member, and the thickness of the seatback frame itself needs to be increased in order to further improve the rigidity of the seatback frame. It is therefore difficult to improve rigidity of the seatback frame while suppressing an increase in the weight of the seatback frame.